El comienzo de algo real
by Ikumika
Summary: Bulma y Vegeta se meten en una gran mentira imposible de salir involucrando la palabra "matrimonio" de por medio. Han cometido un "error" y necesitan resolverlo urgente. ¿Cómo saldrán de esa farsa sin problemas? ¿Los sentimientos cambiarán entre nuestros personajes? ¿Esa mentira resultará ser el destino de ambos?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Una mentira perfecta**

**PDV Bulma**

Estaba empacando para ir a Londres ya que mi madre se casaría por segunda vez, con otro hombre por supuesto. Y era importante que yo me encontrase allá. En medio de la ropa encontré el vestido de dama de honor que debía llevar puesto el gran día, me lo probé y seguía viendo miles de defectos en él, no me gustaba para nada, pero lo usaría por mi madre.

Mi mamá había llamado para preguntarme que día llegaría exactamente para que me esperen en el aeropuerto, y de paso, le comenté que llevaría conmigo a un "hombre misterioso" que era mi novio, Yamcha. Mi madre no pudo evitar gritar de la emoción, cosa que ya me lo esperaba así que aparté el teléfono de mi oído. Mi novio tenía una banda de rock y siempre que tocaba en bares lo iba a ver con mis amigas.

Yamcha vino por mi en un taxi y me ayudó a meter las valijas al auto, estaba entuciasmado por conocer a mi familia, sobre todo a mis padres. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto me dió su móvil para que él pueda bajar el equipaje del coche. Una melodía comenzó a sonar cuando me dí cuenta que era el celular de Yamcha que anunciaba que alguien lo estaba llamando. Atendí

- ¿Hola?

- Hola Alicia - dijo una señora del otro lado

- ¿Quién es Alicia?

- ¿Cómo que quién es? ¡La esposa de mi querido Yamcha! - al instante solté el móvil tirándolo con brusquedad al suelo. Fui hacia el auto para recoger mis maletas e irme. Estaba enojada y triste. No podía hablar con nadie y tampoco quería hacerlo. Cuando me acerqué, Yamcha me miró extrañado - Eres un aprovechador - lo empujé y me fui corriendo.

Ya había corrido mucho y necesitaba descansar, mi llanto y mi mal humor no ayudaban mucho así que me detuve. Yamcha venía detrás mío nombrando a gritos mi nombre, algo que me fastidiaba de sobremanera.

- Bulma ¡Es en serio! Estamos ya casi separados, el divorcio implicaba gastos en abogados y no tenía el dinero suficiente, no te lo dije porque no sabía cual sería tu reacción, lo lamento - cada palabra que ese maldito decía me entraba por un oído y salía por el otro, simplemente no me importaba, ya no.

- Si me lo contabas antes de ser tu jodida novia, mi reacción no habría sido igual a esta, puedo asergurartelo. Quiero que te quede una cosa clara, no te gastes en decirme las cosas que deberías habérmelas dicho antes, porque me importa poco y nada, si me haces un favor puedes irte y olvidarte de todo lo nuestro, no quiero verte y mucho menos que respires cerca de mi - le dí una bofetada soltando el odio que le tenía en ese momento, y me fui. ¿Porqué siempre me pasaba a mí? ¿No podía ser como en las películas? Mi vida amorosa nunca fue una de las mejores, necesitaba desahogarme, y cuando al fin creí haber conocido al hombre que iba a compartir el resto de mi vida, me pasa esto. Me dirigí al baño de mujeres, no encontré otro lugar mejor.

Me encerré en la última puerta y comencé a llorar, no tan fuerte sino todo el aeropuerto se enteraría.

- Cariño ¿Estas bien? - escuché una señora del otro lado de a puerta, sequé mis lágrimas y abrí la puerta.

- Si, me pongo sentimental antes de viajar, no se preocupe - la señora me miró con una cara de confusión. Me miré al espejo arreglando mi cabello y mojando un poco mis ojos para que la hinchazón fuera menos.

- Toma esto linda - dijo la señora mientras ponía una pastilla de color blanco frente a mí.

- ¿Qué es? - pregunté desconfiando de que fuera algo malo.

- En mi trabajo tienes que estar sonriendo aunque no quieras, y eso ayuda demasiado, créeme - me guiñó un ojo y se fue sin decir otra palabra. Miré el medicamento, ¿Cuál era el prblema? Si esa pastilla me iba a hacer olvidar por el momento de ese idiota, la tomaría. Debía estar bien ya que tenía que ir en busca de Vegeta, el mejor amigo de mi hermano.

**PDV Vegeta**

Llegué temprano al aeropuerto para no tener problema con los vuelos ni con el horario y comenzaba a aburrirme, decidí ir hacia un bar para tomar algo mientras pasaban las horas. Para colmo debía esperar a Bulma, la hermanita menor de Mike. Esa niña que me molestaba cuando éramos niños, el recordarlo nada más era irritante. De pronto sonó mi móvil.

- ¡Vegeta! ¿A qué hora vas a llegar? - escuché a mi amigo hablar por el celular y parecía felíz. Ví una mujer de piel morena y alta entrar al bar dirigiéndose hacia la barra y sonreí con picardía.

- Llegaré tarde Mike - dije aún sonriendo - Creo que el vuelo se atrasó.

- A mi no me mientes. ¡Vegeta no puedes perder el vuelo solo porque se te presentó la oportunidad de acostarte con una mujer! - escuché a mi amigo regañándome.

- ¿Quieres gritarlo más alto? Casi te escucha - dije algo molesto por su tono de voz. Oí que suspiró.

- ¿Cómo es? - dijo él rindiéndose.

- Luego te digo - corté para acercarme a ella y tratar algo. Después de todo, faltaban 2 horas para viajar, suficiente tiempo.

**PDV Bulma**

Estaba sentada encima de mi maleta esperando a que esa maldita pastilla haga efecto, y de la nada comencé a reír. No pensaba en nada concretamente, me miré al espejo y simulaba ser feliz. Siendo así, agarré mi valija y me fui a hacia un bar, tomar algo y sacarme el sabor salado de mis lágrimas iba a ser lo mejor. Cuando entré, vaya sorpresa, encontré a Vegeta ligando con una mujer que era muy bonita.

- ¡Vegeta! - grité llamando su atención, y no pude evitar reírme con su cara de desesperación. Me acerqué corriendo y salté dándole un abrazo a él, pero no fui recibida con la misma alegría, lo único que pude ver es que la mujer que lo acompañaba me miró con mala cara, cosa que me molestó - ¿Quién es esta? ¿Tu nueva ramera? - dije soltándome del abrazo mientras me reía, no sabía porque carajo había dicho algo asi, era irrespetuoso y mal educado, pero en ese momento me daba lo mismo lo que ella pensara, yo me sentía bien y todo me daba lo mismo.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste mocosa? - dijo ella en un tono de ofensa.

- Oye, está bien que el oído sea un orificio, pero por allí no se meten cosas como consoladores, mejor sácatelos haber si escuchas mejor - oh por dios, ¡Que alguien me calle!

- ¡Bulma! - me gritó Vegeta - Disculpala, ahora mismo hablaré con ella - me levantó y me llevó hacia el otro lado del bar - ¡¿Qué clase de cosas estás diciendo?! ¿Tomáste éxtasis o algo? - me daba muy poca importancia, ya que giraba para ver si la mujer seguía ahí y no se había marchado por mis insultos - Mejor espérame aquí - me senté en una mesa y lo esperé.

**PDV Vegeta**

No sabía que clase de droga había tomado Bulma, lo que más me molestaba es que después de haber dicho semejantes barbaridades se seguía riéndo. Podría haber jodido todo, aunque todavía no lo sabía porque no hablé con la mujer que aún no sabía su nombre. Me acerqué algo nervioso, no sabía lo que me esperaba.

- Te pido mil disculpas, en serio - dije apenas me miró.

- ¿Ya terminó de molestar esa mocosa? Porque me gustaría pasar algo de tiempo contigo - me dijo susurrándome al oído. Mierda, Bulma siempre echaba a perder mis buenos planes, no podía dejarla sola a ella y menos en la situación en la que se encontraba. Dejando de lado que Mike me mataría si se entera que me fui a acostar con una mujer en vez de cuidar a su hermana.

- A mi me encantaría, créeme, pero ahora no puedo. Tengo que estar con ella, me necesita - la miré y me fui hacia donde Bulma estaba sentada - ¿Bulma? - dije , y me dí cuenta que la niña se había quedado dormida.

Pasó media hora y mi móvil sonó otra vez, supuse al instante que sería Mike para volver a regañarme por lo de vuelo, pero no, era mi madre, seguro me preguntaría a que hora iba a llegar.

- Mamá - dije con una sonrisa.

- ¡Vegeta! ¿Cómo estás? Se supone que deberías llegar aquí el 12, osea hoy - me decía gritando.

- Mamá, aquí todavía es 11, hay un día de diferencia. Mi error - me disculpé - Igual no te preocupes, ya estoy por salir - escuché un suspiro - ¿Y papá?

- Aquí estoy - dijo mi padre, seguro había agarrado el otro teléfono que estaba en el comedor y escuchó la conversación - ¿Cómo esta mi hijo?

- He estado mejor - dije sin más - ¿Y tú?

- ¿Le contaste? - dijo él, no entendí mucho lo que quiso expresar pero para mí no iba la pregunta, estaba seguro.

- Creí que le íbamos a decir cuando él esté aquí - dijo alterada mi madre. No sabía que pasaba y su tono de voz me estaba preocupando.

- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunté algo cansado ya.

- Yo... Yo voy a cortar - y mi madre salió de la charla.

- Hijo, ¿Tienes novia ya? - odiaba que mi padre insistiera con eso, me estaba presionando mucho y no me gustaba. Lo que más me enojaba, era que solo quería que me case para que él sea abuelo y que ese niño tenga su apellido. Si bien yo a mi padre lo respetaba, pero estos temas me estresaban.

- Papá... - dije tratando de mantener la calma.

- Antes de que me lo digas, déjame contarte algo... - escuché atento - Estuve yendo al doctor estos últimos días porque de verdad me siento muy mal, y la vez anterior que fui, me diagnosticaron una enfermedad.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que es terminal... Tengo cáncer Vegeta - abrí mis ojos totalmente sorprendido, no me esperaba eso y me puse mal - El doctor me dijo que solo me quedan 6 meses de vida, y esperaba que mi hijo en ese tiempo me llegara a casa con una mujer - genial, lo que me faltaba... ¿Que haría ahora? Si solo le quedaba ese tiempo aquí en la Tierra, quería verlo feliz... - ¿Tienes prometida? ¿Novia? ¿Alguna amiga muy cercana? - me dijo metiéndose más en el tema, mis nervios aumentaban ya que no sabía que decirle. Y fue entonces que miré hacia mi derecha, allí estaba Bulma... Esperaba que me haga el favor y no se arrepienta, después de todo lo que tuve que aguantar, me debía pagar con algo.

- Estoy comprometido, pero te pido por favor que no cuentes nada en casa, pienso dar la noticia cuando llegue. - dije sin creerme a mí mismo lo que acababa de hacer, no había vuelta atrás, ya estaba dicho y no podía borrar esas palabras de la cabeza de mi padre.

- ¿Con quién? ¡Espero con ansias conocerla! - dijo mi padre con un notorio cambio de humor, lo notaba feliz y demasiado alegre. Genial, ahora no tenía manera de salir de esa mentira.

- Y... ¿Si ya la conoces? - ¿Porqué no venía alguien y me daba una bofetada así me calle? Por dios.

**¡Vegeta se ha metido en una gran mentira que no tiene final! A menos por ahora... ¿Cuál será la reacción de Bulma al enterarse? ¿Aceptará formar parte de esa farsa? ¡Lo que le espera a la preliazul! **

**Espero haber escrito bien el relato y sobre todo que les haya gustado. Para mi es un placer que me lean, y en serio les agradezco. Subiré el próximo capítulo pronto, estoy en vacaciones así que no estoy tan ocupada. ¡Gracias! Y no se desconecten, pronto sabremos que pasará con esta pareja.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola mis queridos lectores, me he estado fijando en el primer capítulo y creo que será bueno dejarles claro que "PDV" significa "Punto de vista" así que, si ven "PDV Bulma" quiere decir, "Punto de vista de Bulma"¿Bueno? Quería dejar claro eso, así no haya dudas y puedan seguir leyendo sin ningún tipo de problema. Otra cosa, sepan disculpar si tengo mala ortografía, trataré de mejorarla. **

**Este capítulo será tranquilo, pero no se desesperen, ya vamos a empezar a entrar más en la historia.**

**He visto sus reviews y en serio me animaron a seguir :D **

**¡Gracias por leer y nos vemos al final! **

**Capítulo 2: Acepto**

**PDV Bulma**

Me desperté y ya iba en el avión, supuse que Vegeta me subió mientras yo aún dormía. Mi sorpresa fue tremenda cuando escuché las estupideces que él había dicho.

- ¡¿QUÉ ESTAS DICIENDO?! YO NO PIEN... - me tapó la boca haciendo un ruído con ésta indicando que me calle, o sino nos bajarían del avión.

- No grites niña, no hace falta tanto escándalo por una mentira tan pequeña - ¿Pequeña? ¿En serio? No lo podía creer, yo no podía hacer eso, si cumplía lo que Vegeta me decía no iba a tener la consiencia limpia, mentiría a mis amigos y familia y eso estaba mal, con algo tan sagrado no se podía jugar. Ni loca aceptaría.

- Vegeta estas loco, yo no voy a formar parte de tu mentira... ¡Le hubieras dicho a la chica que estaba contigo en el bar! Ella habría sido una buena opción - dije desesperada y susurrando en voz alta.

- ¿Creerías que me habría echo el maldito favor después de tus insultos? No podía pedirle algo así, seguro me pediría dinero y no pensaba pagarle nada a ella, tendría la ventaja de presionarme cuando quiera. Además, hace unos días Mike me dijo que llevarías a Londres a un hombre misterioso, y como no estás con nadie más que conmigo supongo que han terminado. ¡Viene re bien! Solo piénsalo, yo soy ese hombre que tanto decías llevar y todos felices. Lo único que espero es que no hayas dicho nada de tu separación así todo tenga sentido - lo miré con una cara de "qué carajo te pasa" viéndolo desde ese punto de vista la idea no estaba nada mal... Lo admitía. Pero no quitaba de lado, también sería loco hacer algo así. Después de todo, solo serán dos semanas la que estaremos allá, y cuando vengamos otra vez a Japón, todo sería normal y podremos decir que lo nuestro no funcionó... De acuerdo, espero que todo salga bien.

- Acepto Vegeta - dije sin más, suspiré profundo y sonreí, ya estaba jugada. Él me miró y asintió con la cabeza queriendo decir que estaba bien, si yo no me echaba atrás, lo haríamos. En el transcurro del viaje yo era la única que hablaba, y algo apenada me sentía ya que Vegeta solo me escuchaba... Tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento se arrancaría los oídos y se tiraría por la ventanilla.

Cuando al fin llegamos, ví a toda la familia reunida, tanto la mía como la de Vegeta. Me resultó raro que estén allí con globos y cosas de muchos colores, ya sé que festejaría nuestra llegada pero lo veía muy exagerado.

- ¡Así que te casarás con Vegeta! - dijo mi madre dándo un salto de alegría y abrazándome algo fuerte.

- Si... Es mi prometido, lamento haberlos echo esperar tanto para que lo sepan - sonreí, tenía que actuar normal sino todo se echaría a perder.

**PDV Vegeta**

La mocosa estuvo insoportable todo el maldito viaje, igual ya estaba acostumbrado a tanto cotilleo. Llegamos y susurré por lo bajo "mierda", estaban todos los de su familia y la mía igual, creí haberle dicho a mi padre que no dé la noticia hasta que yo llegue, me molesté... No creí que haría algo así, era muy alterado para mi gusto.

- Cariño ¿Cómo estás? - dijo tranquila mi madre.

- Bien bien - estaba cansado por lo del viaje, y no podía dejar de pensar en lo de que yo me casaría con Bulma. Mike seguro se enojaría conmigo - Necesito descansar ¿Y papá?

- Hijo, aquí estoy, luchando por vivir - dijo sonriendo, no entendía como podía hablar así, a mi me daba lástima y me enojaba a la vez - Hace un año que no te veo, iremos a casa y hablaremos luego ¿Te parece? - asentí con la cabeza y me fui. Agradecí por no obligarme a despedirme de Bulma, seguro exigirían algún beso y no, aún no iba a pasar.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de mis padres, era tal como la recordaba cuando era niño, si bien hace unos 4 años que me fuí a vivir a Japón, esa casa no cambiaría. Sabía que mi madre no le gusta tirar cosas y a mi padre le encanta conservar lo que está en condiciones, así que se complementaban bien.

Mi madre me ofreció algo de comida, pero no, quería pensar que haría con mi vida desde ese entonces... Me metí en una grave que no iba a ser fácil salir.

"Bien, según las estupideces que dije en Japón, yo estoy comprometido con... Bulma. Ella aceptó así que por eso no debo preocuparme, el problema es... Como convencer a los demás que de verdad nos vamos a casar. No puedo cancelar esto sin ningún motivo, tampoco sé crear alguna justificación que nos separe Y TAMPOCO SÉ COMO CREAR UNA BODA FALSA" dije ya alterándome, miré hacia el techo y pensé "Que lástima que no hay una pistola por aquí cerca"

**PDV Bulma**

Estaba en la casa de mi hermano Mike, con su esposa e hijo y mis padres. Dije que estaba muy cansada por lo del vuelo y que tendría que dormir un poco, por suerte se lo creyeron así que subí a la habitación de huéspedes y me senté en la cama.

"Bulma Bulma Bulma... Nunca vas a aprender. Te acabas de pelear con tu ex novio y ahora estas comprometida falsamente con el mejor amigo de tu hermano. ¿Es que no puedes vivir una vida tranquila y normal por un puto segundo?" me decía a mí misma. De pronto ví a mi madre entrar por la puerta, traía una taza de café y unas tostadas.

- Mamá te dije que no quer...

- Bulma, hija - me dijo ella con una sonrisa, e interrumpiéndome - He estado hablando con tu padre acerca de ésto y nos parecería perfecto que Vegeta venga a vivir a casa, ¿Qué te parece? De paso se adapta a como serán sus futuros suegros y lo que significa convivir con otra familia que se convertirá en la suya dentro de poco - me ahogué con el café que estaba tomando... ¡¿QUÉ ACABABA DE DECIR MI MADRE?! Todos se están tomando muy a la ligera lo de nuestra boda, y ni siquiera yo sabía que hacer.

- ¿Sabes qué? - dije levantándome de la cama e insistiendo disimuladamente a mi madre de que haga lo mismo - Llamaré a Vegeta y le preguntaré que piensa al respecto - obviamente Vegeta se iba a alterar más de lo que yo estaba, pero para dejarla pasar tenía que inventar algo.

- De acuerdo - le dí un pequeño empujón a mi madre haciendo que salga de la habitación y llamé a Vegeta para que venga urgente a la casa de mi hermano.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos y el timbre de la casa sonó.

- Yo atiendo - dije agitada por bajar rápido las escaleras. Abrí la puerta y la cerré de repente. Vegeta estaba en frente mío con cara de confusión - Muy bien, vamos - dije agarrándolo del brazo y llevándolo lejos de la puerta, mejor iba a ser que salgamos a caminar un rato solos así arreglemos mejor las cosas.

- ¿Para qué me llamaste? - dijo Vegeta.

- Vegeta... Mi madre quiere que vayas a vivir a casa así te acostumbras a los que es vivir con tus suegros hasta el día de la boda. No puedo llevarte a mi casa así por que sí. Primero, mis padres seguro nos obligan a dormir juntos y no estoy lista para eso, segundo, va a ser para que mi madre comience a preguntar a cada rato para cuando le daríamos su primer nieto. Y eso... Es estresante. Yo diría que digamos la verdad y listo, se me está armando un rompecabezas y en serio no estoy para problemas ahora - dije hablando rápido. Vegeta se detuvo y yo inconsientemente hice lo mismo.

- No veo el problema... Le diremos que vamos a ir a un hotel y punto. No sé porque haces tanto bullicio si no pasa nada. A ver Bulma... Solo nos quedaremos dos semanas, no es tiempo suficiente para armar una boda. Volveremos y diremos que lo nuestro no funcionó, ya veré como se lo toma mi padre pero falta mucho - me agarró de los hombros mientras me miraba. Sinceramente esa mirada me transmitía seguridad y tranquilidad, no sabía por que pero lo hacía. Él no apartaba sus ojos de los míos y comenzaba a ponerme incómoda, de a poco sentía que el espacio se iba acortando entre nosotros y él no hacía nada para evitarlo, tenía que pararlo yo... Quizás iba a pasar algo que me arrepentiría luego.

- Hay que volver... Seguro deben estar preguntándose donde estamos - dije mirando hacia un costado. La agarré del brazo y lo llevé a casa. Cuando llegamos mi madre estaba en la puerta mirando hacia todos lados.

- ¡Bulma! ¿Dónde estaban? - lo miré a Vegeta y él hizo lo mismo.

- Eh... Fuimos a comprar una botella de agua - ¿Qué había dicho? ¿EN SERIO BULMA? ¿En serio? Vegeta me miró con una cara de "¿Qué te pasa?"

- Pero cariño... Aquí hay agua...

- Lo sé, es que... A él le gusta el agua embotellada - ya sé, puras estupideces, no podía decir otra cosa, perdonen a mi cerebro.

- Señora, ¿Está Mike? - dijo Vegeta acercándose a mi madre. Ella asintió y le dijo que suba, que estaba en su habitación. Mi mamá entró a hacer algunos pastelillos seguramente. Yo suspiré, no podía mentir tanto a mi familia, no me salía jugar con algo tan sagrado por así decirlo. ¿Cómo haríamos? ¿Y qué tenía en mente Vegeta?

**Vegeta tiene todo planeado, o eso cree él... Y Bulma no quiere más mentiras, ¿Qué pasará con la pareja? ¿Cuál será su destino? **

**Me preguntaron cuantos capítulos tendría este fic, y si soy sincera aún no lo sé. Trato de hacerlo algo cómico y romántico a la vez, por si era una duda que tenían. Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:****La pregunta del millón**

**PDV Mike**

Estaba en la habitación, mi esposa estaba con mi hijo abajo hablando con mis padres, yo quería estar solo... Debía pensar lo que pasaba en ese momento, ¿Bulma y Vegeta? En serio no lo podía creer, los conocía bastante a ambos y nunca me los imaginé juntos, nunca se llevaron bien, ¿Qué habrá pasado en Japón estos últimos 4 años? Esa pregunta no salía de mi cabeza.

A Vegeta lo conocía desde que tenía memoria, es mi mejor amigo y no dudo en que va a estar conmigo para lo que yo necesite y viceversa, era buena persona, orgulloso y digamos que casi siempre vivía con mal humor, no sé como hacía pero siempre andaba con alguna mujer bella, nunca solo. Desde que teníamos 16 años, él siempre fue de andar con muchas chicas a la vez, era mujeriego y a ellas parecía no importarle eso, total, era Vegeta.

Nunca conocí a una novia que le dure más de dos semanas, y que ahora esté comprometido con mi hermana me hacía entrar en confusión. Lo primero que pensé es que solo lo hacía para acostarse con ella, pero después lo veía tonto, ni Vegeta que es un obsesivo con el sexo se casaría solo para tener relaciones con una sola mujer teniendo a su dispocisión a cualquiera.

Me acordé lo del aeropuerto, esa chica que él tanto miraba iba a ser el motivo de su tardanza para llegar a Londres... Y me enojé, ¡Claro! Estaba siendo infiel, y no me parecía raro. Vegeta podía ser como mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, mi colega, todo lo que quiera, pero con mi hermana no iba a jugar, no se lo permitiría. Me levanté de la cama, quería hablar con él, que me explique que carajo estaba pasando. Me dirigí hacia la puerta y cuando quise abrirla me encontré con Vegeta, serio como siempre.

- ¿A dónde ibas Mike? - lo miré enojado, lo agarré del brazo y lo tiré para que entre a mi habitación.

- Muy bien Vegeta, quiero que me expliques que es eso de que te vas a casar con Bulma, desde que llegaste no hemos tenido la oportunidad de charlar. Y conociéndote, no sé lo que le espera a mi hermana, así que dime, ¿Es verdad o mentira? - él me miró abriendo los ojos, seguro se estaba preguntando como lo habría desifrado - ¡Habla!

- Bien, tranquilo - dijo haciéndome unas señas con las manos para que no le hable en un tono tan desesperado. Se acostó en la cama y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza mirando hacia el techo - Si, es todo una mentira, pero tiene sus razones no te alteres. Mi padre tiene cáncer y lo único que quiero es verlo felíz Mike, lo conoces y sabes que desde que me fui a Japón siempre me pidió que traiga a una mujer con la cual me casara y pasara el resto de mi vida. Bulma cortó con su ex y era una buena opción para simular ser mi prometida, ella aceptó y hasta ahora ese es el plan. Sé que no es una buena idea, pero lo vamos a solucionar. Ella está mas desesperada, porque no sabe que va a pasar, pero lo tengo planeado, lo único que le pido a ella es que no se eche atrás porque todo va a salir bien. ¿Entiendes? - Vegeta parecía tranquilo, y eso me relajaba a mi... Si bien no era una buena idea pero ya estaba echo, además Vegeta lo hacía por ver a alguien felíz y no por cualquier, sino por alguien que le dió la vida y eso es algo que nunca ví en él. Lo apoyaría, estaría con él y no lo delataría, pero... Espero que no se le vayan de las manos.

- De acuerdo... Entiendo tu plan, lo único que te pido es que no te metas en problemas, sería un fraude que alguien sepa esto - abrí la puerta así bajemos.

- Claro - me dijo sonriendo. Pensándolo bien, no sabría que pasaría desde ese momento.

**PDV Bulma**

Estabamos en la cocina con mis padres, con Candy, la esposa de mi hermano y su hijo.

- ¡Bulma! Cuéntanos como pasó esto de Vegeta y tú, por todo lo que me contó Mike ustedes no se llevaron bien de niños - dijo mientras alimentaba a James, su hijo.

- No era tan así, Vegeta y yo nos molestábamos cuando éramos pequeños pero yo si lo quería mucho, no sé si él a mí pero... - sonreí, mi madre me interrumpió diciendo.

- ¡Pero cuéntanos como te propuso matrimonio! - genial... ¿Qué mentiría ahora? - Aguarda un momento... - me agarró la mano y la jaló hacia ella - ¿Y tu anillo? - de repente volví mi mano hacia mí, no sabía que hacer ni que decir... Por dios Vegeta, aparecé de una vez.

- ¡Hey familia! - dijo Mike bajando as escaleras y Vegeta venía detrás.

- ¡Vegeta! - dije apresurada, me levanté y fui a tomarle del brazo - Mi madre quiere saber como me propusiste matrimonio, así que cuéntale

- Eh... - me miró a mi y luego hacia el techo, çel nos había metido en esto Y NO SABÍA QUE CARAJOS DECIR, mi paciencia estaba llegando a su límite - ¿Cómo es la pregunta?

- Esto no es un concurso - dije enojada - Entiendo, a Vegeta por lo general le da vergüenza hablar de estas cosas, así que lo diré yo y no quiero que nadie me interrumpa - recalqué la palabra "nadie" observando a Vegeta - Estábamos en su departamento, teníamos nuestra tercera cena romántica y yo estaba emocionada, claro, verlo en traje es una de las mejores cosas de la vida. Cuando terminamos empecé a notar a Vegeta nervioso, cosa que tocaba cosa que tiraba, le temblaban las manos y sonreía a cada rato, fuímos a su balcón, la noche estaba estrellada y era perfecto. De repente comienzo a hablarle y noto que él se arrodilló, tomó mis manos y me dijo "Bulma, reina, ¿Te casarías conmigo?" - dije sonriendo, mientras tanto Vegeta abría los ojos algo confuso. Luego de unos minutos, nadie habló.

- Y luego de todo eso, llegó el sexo - me dijo sonriéndo, ¡Que idiota! Mi madre y todas las personas presentes allí se le quedaron viendo con una cara de ofensa, por así decirlo, y mi hermano le dió un puñetazo. Vegeta era tan romántico.

**PDV Vegeta**

Me dolía la cabeza y no sabía porque, lo único que me acuerdo es que Bulma estaba mencionando como yo le propuse matrimonio, luego seguramente yo dije algo inapropiado y algo me calló.

- ¿Estás bien Vegeta? - me preguntó una voz preocupada.

- ¿Eh?... - me levanté y me apoyé con los codos sobre la cama, sacudí un poco mi cabeza y fue pero, el dolor empeoró, que estúpido - Si, si, lo estoy - abrí mis ojos para ver mejor y Bulma estaba sentada a mi lado con un paño mojado.

- Mike te pegó, dijiste algo que no debías justo en el momento menos apropiado - me dijo riéndo - Acuéstate, traeré la pastilla así te pase el dolor - Le agarré del brazo y no sabía porque, ella solo me miró.

- No hace falta, en serio - no podía apartar mis ojos de esa mirada azul, después de tanto tiempo los volvía a ver y son los ojos más hermoso que había visto. Y eso que he estado con muchas mujeres, la mirada de Bulma era la que más me gustaba, de niño vivía perdido pero obviamente no lo demostraba, nunca fui así. Esa mirada que te hacía sentir indefenso, débil, una mierda, todo junto. Sus labios estaban entre abiertos, y la luz de la luna se reflejaba perfectamente en su piel, me estaba tentanto de hacer algo que yo creía que jamás haría, pero no podía, no controlaba mis propios impulsos. Me dí cuenta que el espacio se iba acortando y ni ella ni yo hacía algo para evitar lo que estaba apunto de pasar, la tomé del brazó y la jalé hacia mí un poco más. No sé lo que habrá estado pensando ella, pero lo único que quería en ese momento era besarla - "Haz algo Bulma, no puedo parar... ¡Reaccioná mocosa!" - pensé en mis adentros.

- Iré por un vaso de agua y tu pastilla, no soy doctora pero te hará mejor - me dijo sonriendo cálidamente y se fue cerrando despacio la puerta. Me volví a acostar mirando el techo, quería pensar en que carajo estaba por hacer hace unos segundos, no podía hacerlo... Pero... No lo sé ¿Me gusta Bulma? Eso no puede ser verdad, ni de casualidad.

**Wow wow wow, ¡Casi se dan su primer beso! ¡Que nervios! Ahora... ¡La pregunta del millón!, ¿Vegeta se sentirá atraído por Bulma? ¿Y él por ella? Vaya cosa, muy problemáticos. ¿Bulma que habrá pensado en ese momento? ¿Hablarían sobre ello al día siguiente? ¡No lo sabemos! Pero en el próximo capítulo nos enteraremos quien gusta de quien :D**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews y por leerme! Actualizo cada vez que puedo, así que no se desesperen que esta historia si será terminada ;) Un beso y un abrazo para ustedes, no se desconecten ¿Si? Nos vemos :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Estuve dándole una leída a mi último capítulo y pude ver que tuve unas cuantas faltas de ortografía, espero que no les haya molestado para leer xD. Resulta que lo escribí algo apresurada, dos horas después tenía que viajar hacia Córdoba ¡Y no había preparado mi maleta! xD Siempre dejo todo para último momento, y no creo poder cambiarlo jajaja. **

**En fin, éste capítulo será más emocionante y NECESITO que me digan si quieren lemon o no, o si quieren que deje el inicio y al resto se lo imaginan ustedes como más les guste. Sería de gran ayuda, más es por ustedes, si eligen la segunda opción se ahorran de leer puro sexo ya que no tiene que ver tanto con la historia xD. Pero haré lo que más les guste ¿Si? **

**No les quito más tiempo y los dejo con la lectura :D **

**Capítulo 4: La boda**

**PDV Bulma**

Salí de la habitación de huéspedes, la pastilla para Vegeta fue una gran excusa para hacerme salir de allí. Él estaba apunto de besarme y no sabía como pararlo. Tenía que admitir que yo lo habría echo pero... Por alguna extraña razón se me hacía raro e incómodo, Vegeta siempre fue como un hermano más para mí y besarlo iba a ser extraño.

Bajé algo apurada las escaleras, allí estaría mi madre y Candy charlando sobre la boda, que por cierto, sería al otro día.

- ¡Bulma! ¿Ya tienes preparado tu vestido de dama de honor? - me preguntó mi cuñada.

- Eh... No, tengo que sacarlo de mi maleta - me senté en una silla al lado de mi madre - Mamá, mañana es el gran día y como me dijiste hace unas semanas has invitado a mis amigas de por aquí, me juntaré con ellas mañana antes de tu boda, tengo que darles la gran noticia ¿Te parece?

- Claro linda, por supuesto - me dijo sonriendo. Bueno, ahora tendría que pasar toda la noche viendo como decirles a mis amigas lo de mi compromiso...

**A** **la mañana siguiente...**

**-** ¡Sal de ahí Bulma! Te queremos ver, seguro estás preciosa - dijo Dina, no quería salir del probador, el vestido seguía estando horrible para mi. Siendo sincera, jamás me atrajo los gustos de mi madre, eran muy pasados de moda y no me quedaban. Respiré hondo y salí.

Mis amigas obvio me miraron con cara de "¿En serio te vas a poner eso?" Y las entendía, pero ya que, era mi madre y lo haría por ella solo por verla feliz.

- Ya sé, es un asco - dije sonriendo.

- No no - dijeron todas las unísono, giré mis ojos, disimulaban tan bien.

- Está lindo - dijo Milk acercándose hacia mi - A Vegeta le gustará.

- Hablando de Vegeta ¡Cuéntanos como sucedió lo de ustedes! ¿Cómo te lo propuso? ¿Y tu anillo? ¿Podemos verlo? - preguntó Eve alterada y emocionada a la vez. Vale, eran muchas preguntas para mi cabeza...

- No tengo anillo - me sinceré, todas abrieron los ojos. ¿Porqué todas hacían eso? ¿Tan raro era que la prometida de alguien no tenga anillo?... Bueno si, era extraño pero... La situación no daba para tanto. Se quedaron calladas mirándose entre ellas, y me ponían incómoda - ¿Saben algo? Iré a ver a mi madre, seguro debe estar muy nerviosa.

Salí rápido y me dirigí hacia su habitación. Toqué y su voz me respondió que podía pasar.

- Madre, quería ver si necesitabas algo - sentí algo en mi estómago y de pronto ganas de vomitar - Disculpen - me puse una mano en mi boca y entré de prisa al baño, por dios que asco.

- ¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó Bill, su casi esposo.

- Está con vómito y comprometida... Eso solo quiere decir una cosa ¡Esta embarazada! - aclaré mi garganta un poco ¿Embarazada? ¿Cómo podían creer eso? Aunque pensándolo bien, era lógico. No podía dejar de vomitar y me daba asco todo eso. Mi madre entró apurada y me sostuvo el cabello así no lo ensucie - Mamá, lo siento, no deberías estar haciendo esto el día de tu matromonio.

- No te preocupes linda, una madre siempre está para sus hijos, no importa que día sea - me dijo acarisiándo mi espalda - Cariño estas embarazada, ¿No te parece linda la noticia? - los vómitos se me pasaron y me levanté del suelo.

- No mamá, no lo estoy - dije mirándola algo enojada - Tengo que ir abajo, Vegeta me llamó - salí sin decir otra palabra y mis padres se quedaron confundidos.

**PDV Vegeta**

Estaba preparándome para la boda, sería el padrino de Bill. Acostado en la cama pensando en... Nada, literal. Solo faltaba que me ponga la corbata y el saco, de pronto entró mi padre algo angustiado.

- Hijo - me dijo sonriendo.

- Papá, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya estarías con mamá en la boda - me levanté y me dirigí hacia él. Noté que miraba hacia el rededor, seguramente se preguntaba donde estaba Bulma - Ella se está vistiendo en su casa.

- Te quería pedir perdón, sé que me dijiste que no dijera nada de tu compromiso con Bulma hasta que tú llegues y abrí mi gran bocota, en serio disculpame, tienes que entender que mi único hijo se va a casar y eso me provoca mucha emoción, no podía callármelo - me tomó las manos y lo miré.

- Papá no importa, ya pasó.

- Por eso te quiero dar algo - metió su mano en su bolsillo y sacó un anillo. Oh no...

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada, no debes hacer esto - insistí, pero no iba a aflojar con nada. Que hombre tan duro, ya sé a quien salí yo.

- Es de tu abuela - me dió el anillo y sonrió, ese diamante, muy preciado para él, era de su madre... ¡NO PODÍA ENTREGÁRSELO A BULMA! Y menos si era un compromiso falso, pero negarle algo a mi padre era algo que no podía hacer, me preguntaría el porque no quería dárselo y tendría que dar explicaciones, es decir, tendría que mentir aún más.

- Bien, de acuerdo, se lo daré te lo prometo - él me abrazó y tuve que corresponder. Bajé y me encontré con Bulma en el patio, estaba algo preocupada y agitada. Me vió y salió corriendo hacia mi.

- ¡Vegeta! Necesito hablar contigo, todas me están preguntando sobre el anillo y no sé que decir yo... - le agarré la mano y puse la joya en su palma, fin de la situación, no soy romántico y tampoco pensaba serlo.

- Toma, ponte esto y listo, problema resuelto - me dí la vuelta para irme pero ella me detuvo.

- ¿De quién es? - me quedé callado un momento, sabía que si le decía que era de la madre de mi papá iba a hacer un escándalo que no quería aguantar, pero de todas maneras no podía mentirle, si me miraba así no.

- Era... De mi abuela - unos segundos de silencio pasaron y escuché un pequeño quejido, ese nudo que se te hace en la garganta cuando no quieres llorar, Bulma puso sus manos en su cara porque no quería que yo la viera, sonreí - ¿Te pasa algo?

- Es que... Yo siempre soñé que alguien me propusiera matrimonio con el anillo de su abuela, es muy tierno - no sabía porque las mujeres tienen esos sueños tan estúpidos, tontos, rídiculos... En fin, la abracé, Bulma siempre fue sensible de pequeña y veía que en ese momento lo seguía siendo, no podía NO abrazarla, era como mi hermana, fastidiosa, irritable, molesta, ilusa, pero era Bulma, y si, yo la quería un poquito... Bueno está bien, mucho.

- Ya mocosa, ya pasó - acaricié su cabello suave y ondulado, ella se separó de mí y mne sonrió.

- De acuerdo, gracias Vegeta - me abrazó y se fue.

Fui caminando hacia mi habitación, quedaba media hora para que la boda comience, tiempo suficiente para acostarse un rato. Pasaba por medio de mucha gente y escuché una voz femenina llamarme.

- ¡¿Vegeta?! ¿Eres tú? - me dí la vuelta y la ví, era Lunch, rubia y alta... ¡¿Que carajo hacía ella ahí?! ¡No jodas! Tenía que decir que estaba guapa como siempre, desde que la conocí en la universidad siempre he tratado de tener algo con ella porque me pareció atractiva y divertida, todo lo que a mí me atraía ella lo tenía. Obviamente estaba de novia, con un jugador de rugby de Canadá, me olvidé de ella y ahora la veía allí, ¿Qué se supone que le diría?

- Lunch... - reí falsamente - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - me abrazó y yo quedé paralizado.

- ¿Así saludas a una vieja amiga? - me soltó y un mozo nos ofreció un trago, ella aceptó uno y me miró - ¿Qué es de tu vida Ouji? Hace mucho que no te veo.

- ¿Mi vida? Si, genial, como siempre... ¿Y la tuya? ¿Sigues de novia con Paul? - ella sonrió nostálgica.

- No, terminamos hace dos meses, no funcionó, aunque era un buen muchacho lo nuestro no daba para más. Siendo así, cuando decidimos ponerle fin a la relación me dijo que era un chica preciosa y que no dude en que otro hombre se moriría por mí, muy alagador ¿No crees? - y rió.

- Ese hombre puede estar a un metro tuyo ¿No te parece?... Lunch, siempre fuiste la chica más linda de la universidad, no te mintió, Paul tuvo suerte en tenerte - sonreí.

- Vegeta Ouji, siempre coqueteando con las mujeres, diciéndole cosas bonitas, no cambiaste nada - me dijo burlándose.

- No - reí - Solo contigo fui así - a lo lejos ví como Derek, un viejo amigo, se acercaba a mí.

- ¡Vegeta, hermano! ¡Como has estado! Me enteré que te vas a casar con Bulma, vaya cosa, jamás me imaginé eso de ti - me dió la mano en forma de saludo.

- Derek yo...

- Siempre se llevaron casi muy mal y miren ahora, enamorados y apunto de ser un feliz matrimonio.

- Callate De...

- Quien iba a pensarlo, todos nos sorprendimos cuando nos enteramos de la noticia y ni hablar de tu padre, él estaba tan felíz que saltaba por toda la casa, nadie hubiera creído que tenía cáncer.

- Derek en se...

- Derek nada viejo, no me dijiste sobre esto y me siento muy ofendido, soy como tu hermano y...

- ¡DEREK YA CALLATE! - Derek se calló y me miró con una cara de insultado. Miré a Lunch que observaba la situación muy callada y diría que algo sorprendida... ¿Porqué demonios Derek no cerraba el pico? Nunca fue de hablar demasiado y ahora me salía hablando como loro.

- Ya bueno, me callo, pero no era para que me trates así viejo, muérete - me dió un pequeño golpe en el hombro derecho y se marchó sin decir otra palabra.

- ¿Te vas a casar y coqueteas conmigo? - me dijo molesta.

- ¡No! Juro que no es lo que piensas, yo no me voy a casar - hice unas señas con la mano negando lo que había dicho.

- Osea que un sujeto viene, dice ser tu amigo y que te vas a casar con Bulma convirtiéndose en una pareja felíz,... ¿Qué pretendes que piense? ¿Que te vas a ir a tomar un café con Vin Diesel? ¡No seas estúpido Vegeta! - se enojó y comenzó a hacer escenas que yo toda mi vida odié.

- ¿Podemos vernos luego? Necesitaría explicarte algo - ella aún con esa mirada furiosa, aceptó y se fue sin decir más. Suspiré, por dios, era mi oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría. Maldito Derek.

**Derek se ha mandado una que Vegeta va a tener que solucionar con sus palabras, veremos como convense a Lunch de que él no se casará con nadie dentro de mucho tiempo. Por otro lado está Bulma, que le han regalado ese anillo de boda que le pertenecía a la abuela de su prometido, muy romántico y tierno. ¿Qué sucederá con Lunch y Vegeta en el próximo capítulo? Ese anillo es algo muy preciado y vale mucho para Bulma, ¿Será capaz de seguir con la mentira después de le hayan dado esa joya tan importante? Quizás no, jugar con algo valioso de otra familia era complicado... O quizás si, romper la relación ahora iba a ser difícil, todos comenzarían a sospechar y aún no tenía motivo para terminar con Vegeta, la dificultad de la situación aumentaba a cada segundo. **

**¡Hola lectores! Sé que este capítulo fue un poco más largo que los demás, me inspiré y bueno, tenía que escribirlo xD. Por cierto, ¡Feliz día de los enamorados! Para quienes lo festejan obvio :) Un beso y nuevamente GRACIAS POR LEERME, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo que será aún más emocionante :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola otra vez :D estuve leyendo sus reviews y veo que quieren lemon, chicas atrevidas u.u jajajaja Bien, lo haré porque me gusta a mi también asi que pronto pasará :O **

**Gracias a todas la que me dicen que les gusta este fic, en serio me pone de bueno humor :') Creo que no seré tan mala y les diré que en este capítulo... Comienza todo... **

**Capítulo 5: ¿Infiel? **

**PDV Bulma**

La boda estaba siendo entretenida para todos los invitados incluso para los sirvientes, yo estaba pasada de tragos, me dolía un poco la cabeza pero me sentía bien, estaba felíz por mi madre y por Bill, hacían una linda pareja y se amaban demasiado. De pronto Vegeta se acercó a mí y cuando me habló su aliento a alcohol me asfixió, parecía no ser la única en esa fiesta que estaba borracha.

- Hey mocosa ¿Cómo andas? - me dijo sonriendo, ni yo me lo creía... ¿En serio Vegeta me decía eso y sonreía como estúpido luego? El alcohol logra cosas impresionantes. Si bien yo estaba mareada, Vegeta parecía haber tomado el triple que yo, por ende estaba mucho peor. Podría asegurar que al otro día no se acordaría de nada de lo que esté pasando en ese momento.

- Muy bien, está linda la fiesta ¿No crees? - él me agarró la mano y me llevo a la pista de baile.

- Ven, vamos a bailar - ¿En serio Vegeta bailando? ¡No me la creo! Se notaba que estaba mal, tenía que conseguir una cámara y sacar fotos de él así, podría amenazarlo con subir eso a las redes sociales por si no quiere hacer algo que le pida... No era una mala idea, de todas maneras, él no se iba a acordar de que yo le saqué fotos.

Bailamos casi toda la noche y cuando la fiesta por fin terminó, me dijo que me suba a su espalda y yo lo hice sin saber el porque. La cuestión es que fuimos al hotel en donde nos habíamos hospedado, nos reíamos como idiotas obviamente a causa del alcohol, parecía extraño vernos así a los dos.

Me arrojó a la cama sin nada de delicadeza y él se fue a la sala. Así es, yo dormía en la cama y él en el sofá. Quería sacarme ese maldito vestido de una vez pero me quedé atorada, por dios, tendría que pedirle a Vegeta que me ayude... No me quedaba de otra.

- ¡Vegeta! - grité incómoda.

- Duermete ya - dijo algo molesto pero luego de rió.

- ¿Puedes ayudarme? Me atasqué - se entró a reír como loco y fue a ayudarme.

- Que estúpida - me empezó a levantar el vestido que terminó saliendo y yo quedé en ropa interior... Se me quedó viendo por unos minutos y su mano me tocó el hombro, comenzó a bajar el bretel de mi sostén, me puse demasiado nerviosa, yo solo lo miraba mientras él se acercaba más a mi boca. No podía parar y parecía que Vegeta tampoco, ¿Qué quieren que les diga? Yo quería con todas mis ganas que suceda, de igual manera él no se acordaría y si llegara a pasar podría negarlo hasta morir, no me importaba.

Estaba a unos centímetros de mi boca, no me animaba a dar el primero paso y justo en ese instante...

- Disculpa - ...sonó su jodido teléfono.

- No interesa, voy al baño - me metí allí y me saqué la ropa interior, estaba algo enojada por la interrupción pero quizá fue mejor que no haya pasado nada. No solía dormir con pijama ni nada por el estilo, como siempre dije, es mejor dormir en bragas y una remera que me ande enorme, así me sentía más cómoda.

Cuando salí Vegeta ya estaba durmiendo, quedaba mal que lo hable solo para que se fuera a dormir al sillón. Con mucho cuidado, en silencio, me acosté a su lado y me tapé con la sábana, me quedé dormida allí.

**PDV Vegeta**

Me desperté porque la alarma de mi celular estaba sonando, odiaba tanto los domingos. Estaba algo mareado y me dolía la cabeza, miré el techo y no... Ese no era el techo de la sala ¿Dónde estaba? Me senté rápido y al lado mío estaba Bulma, no pude evitar pensar que pasó algo... ¿Habré tenido sexo con ella? Oh no... El peor momento para no recordar nada, por lo general no me importa no acordarme de la noche anterior cuando caigo en estado alcoholico pero si algo había pasado en la madrugada con esa mujer me gustaría recordarlo, no sabía porque, pero necesitaba saber y la duda me iba a comer vivo, tendría que preguntarle a Bulma cuando despierte, tenía esperanzas de que ella recordara.

Eran las 10 am y había quedado con Lunch para explicarle lo del compromiso, esperaba que me crea. Me vestí rápido y me fuí a la cafetería del barrio, ella se encontraría ahí.

**Después de hablar con Lunch...**

- Así que no estás comprometido... - me dijo ella mirándome con picardía.

- Ya lo oíste, estoy tan solo como tú - me acerqué a ella, me agarró del hombro y me susurró: "Salgamos de aquí" apenas me lo dijo, la tomé de la mano y la lleve, tenía que hacerlo ya, juro que no aguantaba. No se me ocurrió mejor lugar que llevarla hacia el hotel, pero obviamente no a la habitación, sino a la sala de servicio, ya saben... Donde se guardan los artículos de limpieza, trapos, etcétera.

¿Qué decir? Pues si, lo hicimos... Y fue genial.

**PDV Bulma**

Candy me propuso salir ese día, me desperté y observé que Vegeta ya no estaba en la habitación. Me vestí rápido y fui hacia la casa de mi hermano, allí estaría ella esperándome. Toqué el timbre.

- ¡Bulma! Que gusto verte, iré por mi bolso y saldremos - asentí y cuando ya tenía sus cosas fuis a por un taxi. Candy me llevó a un centro de belleza, así es, un Spa. Decía que antes de mi matrimonio yo tenía que estar relajada y dejar todos mis malos momentos atrás, porque casada es otro tema, nuevos problemas y nuevos momentos que serían importantes en mi vida. Esa mujer estaba loca, que quieren que les diga.

Candy me parecía muy buena amiga y consejera, la conocía hace varios años y puedo decir que es una de las mujeres a las cuales yo le cuento todo. Estaba algo estresada por lo del compromiso y en serio necesitaba que alguien me escuche, desahogarme, hablar... ¿Entienden? No podía sola con todo aquello.

En fin, entramos y Candy habló con una señora que trabajaba en el lugar diciendo que teníamos turno para ese día, un chica de largo cabello se nos acercó y dijo que la sigamos. Ya en la cama, nos empezaron a dar masajes que eran increíbles y no ví mejor oportunidad que decirle allí, ella estaba relajada así que supuse que no se sorprendería tanto.

- Candy... ¿Puedo confesarte algo? - dije un poco insegura todavía.

- Si linda, claro, tú solo sueltalo - decía ella, su tono de voz parecía que estaba experimentando su primer orgasmo, por Dios.

- No estoy comprometida de verdad - dije esperando algún grito de su parte.

- Esta todo bien - en serio no me esperaba esa respuesta, solo sonreí de que alguien lo sepa y me puso feliz al ver la reacción tan tranq... - ¡¿QUE DIJISTE?! ¡¿COMO QUE NO ESTAS COMPROMETIDA?! - bueno, hablé demasiado rápido.

- Si, eso, Vegeta y yo no estamos enamorados como todos creen. Solo es un mentira para que su padre esté a gusto, no tiene porque enterarse... Oye Vegeta lo hizo para verlo feliz - decía tratando de excusarme, pero lo veía imposible, Candy siempre descubría todo.

- Eso lo beneficia a él, pero ¿Tú porque aceptaste? Bien podría haber conseguido a otra, conoces a Vegeta, siempre anduvo con muchas mujeres... - no iba a decirle a Candy que había aceptado porque mi ex novio me había engañado, no perdería la dignidad.

- No lo sé - dije sin más, ella solo me miró y sonrió. Pasaron unos minutos y entramos al sauna, y ahí fue donde le comenté que Vegeta se había ido a comer con una amiga.

- ¡¿Lunch?! Ella está soltera Bulma, y Vegeta al no estar comprometido es libre de hacer lo que quiere... ¿En serio no te pone algo celosa?

- Yo confío en Vegeta, solo es una amiga que conoce hace mucho, no puedo prohibírle que salga - miré hacia otro lado y luego una jóven se nos acercó para decirle a Candy que tenía que salir para hacerle una mascarilla para no sé que.

En fin, me fui al hotel donde estábamos hospedados con Vegeta a darme un baño caliente, eso me haría bien. Llevé una copa de vino y prendí algunas velas, llene la bañera de agua y mucho shampoo mientras escuchaba algo de música, en serio eso me relajaba. Estaba apunto de entrar a bañarme cuando la puerta se abrió y ¿Quién resultó ser? Vegeta... Genial ¡Que vergüenza! ¿Porqué mierda no tocó antes? ¿Qué se supone que le diría? Que idiota.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento... Bulma yo... - Vegeta trataba de decir algo, disculparse o no sé, pero no le salían las palabras, seguramente estaba tan avergonzado como yo.

- No... No importa, en serio - pasaron unos minutos de silencio y ninguno de los dos había hablado nada, supuse que Vegeta seguía parado allí pensando como pedirme perdón - Y... ¿Que tal la pasaste?

- Eh... Bien, ya sabes, no te llamé antes porque estaba ocupado sino...

- Vegeta no estamos comprometidos, no me debes explicaciones - aunque yo en serio quería una buena justificación por su tardanza no era nadie para exigirle que me diga porque se demoró en llegar, no era mi verdadero novio por ende, no tenía que darme explicaciones si no quería. Me quedé pensando unos segundos en lo que dijo... ¿Ocupado? Ya me imaginaba a que se refería y ahora si me sentía mal - Con "ocupado" te refieres a...

- Si... A eso, así que bien, prepararé la cena - se fue y suspiré fuerte. No sabía porque pero depués de que me dijo entre líneas que había tenido sexo con aquella mujer no me gustaba para nada. Me sentía... Celosa. No le dí importancia, no quería pensar en eso para sentirme mal y triste después, de todas maneras no tenía porque sentirme así pero por alguna razón lo estaba. Me bañé y salí para cenar con Vegeta como todas las noches que llevamos ahí.

**¡Vegeta ha tenido sexo con Lunch en una sala de servicio! Que avetureros jajaja. ¿Porqué Bulma se siente celosa y mal? Los celos en la peliazul comenzaron a salir ¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo? Lo sabremos luego :D**

**Perdón por demorar en subir este capítulo, ya les dije que estaba de vacaciones pero YA LLEGUÉ :D así que ahora subiré más seguido. Si no es mucho pedir me encantaría que me digan de que país son, sería lindo jajaja yo soy de Argentina-Tucumán y el próximo lunes (2 de Marzo) comienzan las clases :'( la batería de mi celular creo que duraron más que las vacaciones xD. En fin, GRACIAS por leer y no se desconecten, pronto seguiremos con esta historia, un beso y un abrazo :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola niñas/os! ¿Como han estado? Espero que muy bien :D en el capítulo anterior quedamos en que Bulma se sintió celosa porque Vegeta ha tenido sexo con Lunch, lo primero que veremos ahora es el punto de vista de él, a ver que piensa... Sin más que decir las dejo leyendo y gracias por no desconectarse :)**

**Capítulo 6: Señor y señora descaro**

**PDV Vegeta**

Cuando fui al hotel sentía que si o si tendría que darle explicaciones a Bulma del porque había llegado tarde, pero cuando le dije pareció no importarle mucho, un peso menos. Ahora bien, el sexo con Lunch fue... bueno. No tenía palabras. Pero si bien yo había esperado ese momento desde la universidad, no fue como yo me lo imaginaba, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo volvería a hacer con ella, si se daba la oportunidad volvería a pasar.

Estaba preparando la cena cuando de repente vino a mi cabeza esa mañana, que me desperté y ví que tanto yo como Bulma nos encontrábamos en ropa interior. La pregunta de "¿Habría pasado algo con ella?" seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza y como estaba borracho no podía recordar nada por más que quisiera. No podía hacer otra cosa que preguntarle a Bulma, no me quedaba de otra.

Puse la mesa y ví a Bulma salir de la habitación ¿Porqué se vestía tan bien esa mocosa? En fin, tendría que preguntarle, era en ese instante o nunca.

- Parece que lo que decía tu madre de que eras buen cocinero es verdad, mira eso, se ve delicioso - me dijo alagándo mi comida. Creí que estaba siendo sarcástica porque no era la gran cosa tampoco.

- Tenía que hablar contigo sobre algo...

- ¿Si?

-¿Pasó algo... Ya sabes... Entre tú y yo... A... Anoche? - estaba totalmente nervioso, jamás le había preguntado eso a ninguna mujer y como Bulma me tenía demasiada confianza creí que se reiría de mi. Se me heló el cuerpo al ver que ella solo tomó un trago de vino y mi miró seriamente, oh no...

- Vegeta... Cambiaste mi mundo - cuando me dijo eso no podía no imaginarme el momento, yo no... No podía haber echo lo que le hice, Mike me mataría, o quizas no, sería estúpido... Estábamos comprometidos, era lógico que yo tendría que acostarme con ella alguna vez.

- ¿E... En serio? - ella seguía mirandome y de la nada comenzó a reírse, exhalé fuerte y sonreí queriendo decir "Gracias a Dios" por así decirlo.

- Tendría que ver te cara - y se rió nuevamente.

- Menos mal - bueno, esas palabras podrían haber lastimado a Bulma de alguna manera, y no me había dado cuenta en el momento, sino segundos después - Es decir, tú yo ya... Imposible - quería arreglar las cosas pero era perder tiempo, lo iba a olvidar así que no preocupé tanto. Ella solo sonrió.

Como siempre ella durmió en la habitación y yo en la sala de estar.

A la mañana siguiente tuve que ir a verla a mi madre, seguro quería preguntarme cosas. Llegué a casa y ella sonriente me invitó a pasar.

- Hijo - me dijo y me abrazó.

- Mamá, ¿Quería hablarme? - me senté en la cocina ya que ella estaba preparando el almuerzo, eran cerca de las 11 AM.

- Si, te quería decir... Sabes que se acerca mi cumpleaños y te quería preguntar si te podía quedar unos días más con Bulma, no es mucho pedir, hace mucho que no te veo - me puso esos malditos ojos de perrito que no soporto, en serio no puedo dar una respuesta negativa si me hacen esa mirada. Que estúpido.

- Si, hablaré con ella, supongo que no tendrá problemas - ella me sonrió agradeciendo, de todas maneras tenía razón, quedarme una semana era poco.

Nos quedamos charlando de cosas sin importancia que me gustaría ahorrar en decir, así que pasemos a otra parte.

Cuando llegué al hotel ví a Bulma preparar la comida y fue ahí donde le pregunté si podíamos quedarnos unas dos semanas más, a lo cual ella me dijo que no tenía planes cuando vuelva así que quedarnos iba a estar bien para mabos y para mi madre, así no la tenía todo el tiempo insistiendo.

Por el momento Bulma se iría a la casa de sus padres y yo tenía la habitación del hotel para mí solo, ¿Piensan lo mismo que yo?... Exacto.

**PDV Bulma**

Cuando terminamos de comer, Vegeta se fue a dar un baño y yo fui a la casa de mis padres, allí se encontraría de seguro Candy, necesitaba en serio hablar con ella.

Llegué y mi madre me recibió con una bandeja llena de pastelillos, recuerdo que cuando era niña, cuando salía a jugar al patio con mi hermano ella siempre nos daba pastelillos. En fin, llegué y subí inmediatamente a la habitación donde Mike y Candy dormían. Cuando toqué ella me abrió sonriendo.

- Bulma, Mike está abajo - me dijo, James estaba en sus brazos jugando con su cabello.

- No, en realidad quería hablar contigo - ella me miró preocupada.

- ¿Pasó algo?

- La verdad si, la opinión de alguien me vendría bien, no sé que hacer - miré hacia abajo y ella me tomó la mano invitándome a pasar.

- Ven, prepararé café y hablaremos - me senté en un sofa que tenía la habitación y la esperé allí. Cuando ella vino me pidió que por favor le cuente porque le estaba preocupando y cuando le dije...

- Bueno... Teoricamente no te fue infiel... - la cuestión estaba pensativa, ni siquiera yo sabía como responder la pregunta "¿Vegeta me fue infiel?" - ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Si te soy sincera no lo sé, Vegeta me preguntó si nos podíamos quedar un poco más y tenía que decirle que sí, de todas maneras no tengo nada que hacer en Japón por el momento - me levanté y me fui hacia la ventana del cuarto - ¿Sabes? Necesito salir otra vez, no me importa a donde y tú vas a ir conmigo - la miré.

- Puedes contar conmigo, sé exactamente donde llevarte, te vas a distraer muy bien - ese "te vas a distraer muy bien" me sonaba sospechoso, conocía a Candy y no se escuchaba bien lo que decía. Me quedé y charlamos un rato más.

Quedamos en vernos el sábado a la noche, me llevaría a tomar unos tragos con un amigo de ella y Mike. Ya lo sé, salir con mi hermano no era una de las mejores cosas que podía hacer pero era su esposo, no sé como hizo para convenserme de estar con otra persona que yo definitivamente no conocía, pero en fin, si era para olvidarse de esos malditos celos por Vegeta, iría sin duda.

Me fui al hotel, supuse que Vegeta habría salido con esa tal amiga de él, pero cuando llegué... Prendí las luces y me dirigí a MI HABITACIÓN y el señor estaba con la perra en MI CAMA ¿ENTIENDEN ESO? La mujerzuela en ropas menores y él encima de ella, no puedo explicar la rabia que tenía en ese momento pero como buea mujer lo disimulé muy bien, no iba a dejar ver que esa escena si provocaba algo en mí, enojo, frustración, todo junto.

- ¡Bulma! - dijo Vegeta algo molesto e incómodo, se apartó de ella y se tapó con la sábana, ella se levantó y con todo el descaro del mundo se vistió en frente mío y me dijo "Buenas noches querida" ¿En serio quien mierda se creía? Cuando cerró la puerta Vegeta me seguía mirando - Te lo puedo explicar, no es lo que crees.

- ¿No es lo que creo? ¿Que piensas tu que yo creo? Claro, estas encima de ella sin ropa ¿Que esperas que piense?, ¿Que le estas preparando un café? Quiero que salgas de aquí ya, en serio no puedo creer que seas tan descarado como para traerla a ella aquí y encima a mi habitación, ¿Qué pasaba si era mi madre o la tuya? ¿Te olvidas que ellas también tienen llave de esta habitación? Me pides que nos quedemos para simular mejor que estamos comprometidos pero si vas a traer a todas tus perras a esta maldita habitación no quiero seguir con esto, te lo digo en serio yo... - estaba tan enojada que ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos, solo obsevaba cualquier punto cuando sentí sus manos en mis hombros.

- ¡Calmate! Si, fui un tonto en ese sentido, juro que no lo pensé, pero... Prometo no hacerlo más, ella no volverá a aparecer por aquí - eso no me tranquilizaba, es más, me ponía más histerica y enojada.

- Vegeta

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Puedo decirte una cosa? - disimulé mi enojo tratando de hablar en un tono de voz calmado, muy calmado.

- Si claro - dijo él sonriendo. ¿En serio? ¿Como carajo me sonreís después de lo que acabas de hacer?

- Estas desnudo - lo miré y él miró su parte de abajo, obviamente se ruborizó un poco. Volvió su mirada hacia la mía - Y otra cosa

- ¿Otra más?

- Si

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡No me toques y sal de aquí ya! - lo empujé fuera del cuarto y tiré su ropa detrás de él al piso. Si, lo largué desnudo hacia la sala. Como mujeres, ustedes me deben entender que esa escena en serio era la peor que me había pasado, no sabía como expresarme pero puedo asegurar que odiaba a Vegeta y a esa perra en ese instante. Me encerré en mi cuarto y acomodé mi cama, esa noche pasaría mirando películas como una solterona de 40 años, solo me faltaba el helado de chocolate.

**Ese Vegeta es un descarado total ¿Cómo va a traer a Lunch al piso donde convive con Bulma?. La reacción de Bulma fue muy sincera en cuanto a lo que sentía en ese momento. En el capítulo siguiente veremos la salida que Candy le tiene preparada a Bulma y ¿Quién será ese "alguien" que quiere presentarle a la peliazul? ¿Ayudará ese "alguien" a deshaserce de los mini-sentimientos que Bulma cree que siente por Vegeta? ¡Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo! **

**Ahora si, NO ME MATEN POR DESAPARECERME, ya saben que en Argentina comenzaron las clases y si no sabía pues les informo que si xD, verán, pasé a 5to año y creí que las cosas iban a ser fácil pero no D: al contrario de todo, está más difícily eso que recién comenzamos, así que ya saben, si me llegara a demorar es por eso, tengo proyectos que realizar y tareas por completar, por favor sepan entender ^^ eso no quiere decir que dejaré de escribir este fic, solo demoraré un poco más de lo habitual. Gracias por no desconectarse y un beso enorme :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aparecí xD, pensaba subir este capítulo ayer pero la profesora de historia nos dió muchísima tarea Y ERA EL PRIMER DÍA QUE TENÍAMOS CON ELLA, ocupé medio bloc de hojas. Bueno... No tanto, pero era mucha tarea. En fin, he estado viendo sus reviews y me pidieron que actualice muy pronto xD, impacientes che. **

**Sin más que decir les dejo con el capítulo 7, nos leeremos al final :D.**

**Capítulo 7: ¿Parejas cruzadas?**

**PDV Vegeta**

No sabía si estar enojado, avergonzado, me sentía estúpido y tal como lo había dicho Bulma, no podía ser tan descarado. Juraba por todo que Lunch no volvería a pisar ese hotel en su vida. Me fui hacia la sala a no sé, pensar como podía arreglar las cosas con Bulma y hacer que ella se sienta mejor, por un lado no tengo que explicarle el porque traje a Lunch aquí porque no estamos comprometidos, pero le debía una disculpa por haberla llevado nada menos que a su cuarto. ¿Han oído el dicho que dice que el sexo nubla la vista? Pues yo no creía en él hasta entonces ¿Cómo carajo no ví que mi madre o la madre de Bulma podían entrar? Que ciego, maldito estúpido, insecto, infelíz, tonto soy.

Hablar con la mocosa iba a ser imposible en ese momento, lo más probable es que me tire con lo primero que agarre y me grite que me largase de allí y era comprensible, yo sé que las mujeres son el ser más complicado de entender que pueda exisitir pero en ese caso hasta yo mismo estaba enojado por mi idiotés. En fin, eran las 8 PM y salir a dar una vuelta por el parque no venía mal. Me puse mi chaqueta y salí.

Las noches frías me gustaban muchísimo por el simple echo de que me parecían más solitarias. Nunca fui un hombre de muchas palabras cuando estuve en alguna fiesta o en reuniones familiares, salía de mi boca lo justo y necesario. Aunque en otros casos el habla es importante, ya sea para acostarse con alguien u otra cosa, ustedes me entienden.

Apoyado en la fuente que se ubicaba en el medio del parque, me puse a pensar desde cuando yo me siento así por Bulma, me refiero a que ¿Desde cuando la quiero ver felíz? ¿Desde cuando le debo explicaciones por haber llegado tarde? ¿Desde cuando me siento culpable por acostarme con otras mujeres? ¿DESDE CUANDO ESTOY ASÍ? Yo no era nadie para la vida de Bulma, más allá que un amigo de su hermano pero no pasaba de eso, o al menos eso creía yo hasta que surgieron esas preguntas. La incógnita mayor sería ¿Me gusta Bulma? Si era así no quería saberlo, pero para ser sincero, si yo llegara a sentir algo por aquella mocosa no iba a poder pasar, primero porque ella quizás me vé como su hermano por ser tan cercano a Mike, segundo porque yo me conocía bien a mi mismo, y en el supuesto caso de que Bulma y yo nos casemos de verdad, sé que la lastimaría más que su reciente ex, más que a nada talvéz y yo... Yo no quería eso para ella, si esa niña me gustaba no la quería como esposa, no la quería a mi lado, no la quería conmigo por más que me cueste. La quería ver felíz, si, pero sabía que a mi lado no lo sería y yo me sentiría muy mal por no ser lo suficiente para ella.

Sueno estúpido, ¿Se dieron cuenta? Pero... Nada, no sé, puta vida. Volví hacia el hotel, creía que el humor de Bulma había disminuído aunque sea un poco. No quería que esté así por una idiotes mía, haría lo necesario para que... Me perdone.

**PDV Bulma**

Estaba en mi habitación doned Vegeta y esa maldita perra habían estado haciendo sus cosas, mi enojo en serio no podía ser más visible en ese momento, odié siempre que hagan eso en el cuarto de otra persona. No podían ser tan descarados. Sinceramente no sabía si mi enojo era porque Vegeta estaba con ella o porque habían usado mi cama para tener sexo, quizás las dos cosas, no sé, pero estaba molesta. Él salió porque oí la puerta de la sala cerrarse, y cuando venga que no espere que mis humos hayan bajado porque no, no iba a ser así. Me quedé pensando y NO, no podía NO estar enojada.

Nuevamente la puerta de la sala se abrió y como esperé, la de mi cuarto también. Me iba a divertir, después de todo creo que se lo merecía.

- ¿Bulma? - dijo Vegeta tras el muro. No respondí, me saqué la ropa mayor y me quedé solo en la interior, me tapé con la sábana y le dí la espalada a la puerta. Sin escuchar respuesta él entró - ¿Estás dormida? - Vegeta nunca fue inteligente, ¿Si estaba dormida en serio esperaba que yo le respondiera? Cerré los ojos - Prometo que voy a arreglar esto - tocó mi hombro con las yemas de sus dedos, el roce fue suave y tierno... Al final se fue y yo quedé ahí, ¿Cómo se suponía que lo iba a arreglar?

En fin, dentro de dos días saldría con Candy y eso me iba a distraer de todo, o eso esperaba yo.

**PDV Candy**

Me quedé pensando mucho en lo que le pasaba a Bulma, y me siento totalmente arrepentida por haberle dicho que yo saldría con ella, me olvidé que ese día Mike me iba a llevar a un lugar para celebrar nuestro compromiso. Pero igual eso no importaba, yo sabía que mi amigo le iba a hacer muy buena compañía a esa mujer.

Marque su número y lo llamé.

- ¿Hola? - escuché su voz.

- ¡Paul! Amigo, ¿Cómo estas? Me enteré por Mike que estabas aquí en la ciudad, supongo que te debes acordar de mí.

- Claro que si Candy, eres como mi hermana. Y acertarste, estoy aquí porque necesitaba despejarme de algo ¿Tú? ¿Necesitas algo?

- Ahora que lo mencionas, si. Verás, ¿Te acuerdas de la hermana de Mike? Pues ella anda mal y me preguntaba si saldrías con ella para hacer que piense en otra cosa, solo por unos días, no te pido más - rogué.

- ¿Porqué no? Conozco a Bulma hace muchísimo tiempo, así que sí, saldré con ella, dime cuando y estaré allí - más bien le dí el número de Bulma y la dirección de su hotel - Tranquila, hablaré con ella en cuanto pueda - más tranquila, suspiré y no me quedó otra que pensar que todo saldría bien para ambos.

**PDV Vegeta**

Después de ver que Bulma seguía dormida, bajé hacia el último piso y me quedé sentado en las escaleras, pensando en como podría hacer que ella me perdone. Fui hacia el bar que quedaba a unas cuadras de allí, en el mismo donde me encontré con Lunch. Cuando entré adivinen a quien ví.

- ¿Paul? - dije despacio, en serio me sorprendía ver al ex de Lunch allí, estaba tomando un café. Recuerdo en la Universidad yo lo odiaba por el simple echo de que fuera el novio de ella. Me acerqué y toqué su hombro para que él luego se diera vuelta.

- ¿Vegeta? - sonreí - Oye mírate no has cambiado para nada hombre ¿Qué trae por aquí? ¿Qué haces? - me dió la mano para que yo correspondiera al saludo.

- Digamos que bien, estoy aquí por unas semanas, vine por un compromiso - él me miró y me invitó a sentarme a su lado.

- ¿Y qué me dices? ¿Sigue siendo el mismo que conocí en la Universidad? Siendo así debes tener a miles de chicas detrás de ti ¿No? - dió un sorbo a su café. No sabía como explicarle que en serio no me estaba yendo bien con las mujeres como pasaba en la Universidad... Es que, era diferente, antes no me importaba dañar los sentimientos de alguna mujer, de echo, ahora tampoco, pero Bulma me importaba, y mucho. En serio no me gustaría verla mal por mi culpa y para serles sincero, es la primera vez que trato de hacer algo por el bien de otra persona que no sea de mi familia.

- No me importa tener a miles detrás de mí - sonreí - La verdad es que trato de arreglar algo con la mujer que en serio me gusta - Paul me miró y tosió un poco ¿Tan extraño era que me guste alguien?... Ahora que lo pienso, quizás si. Me preguntarán porque yo era tan mierda con los sentimientos de las mujeres, y la verdad que empecé a ser así por Lunch. Exacto. Al ver que ella no ponía sus ojos en mí, traté de llamar su atención usando a otras chicas, lo sé, un pensar muy estúpido, pero creía que iba a ponerse celosa y al fin iba a ser mía, pero como eso no sucedió, no me importó cambiar. No pensaba hacerlo tampoco, si a mí me iba bien así no tenía porque hacerlo... Hasta que Bulma entró en mi vida de esta manera...

- ¿Que ha pasado? Puedes contarme si quieres - me tocó el hombro - Mira esto, Vegeta Ouji enamorado, vaya cosa. Para serte sincero jamás creí escucharte decir esas palabra - me sonrió otra vez.

- ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?, he lastimado a alguien que... Fue muy buena conmigo y me dió todo sin esperar nada, arruiné quizás algo que tenía un buen futuro - me reí sin ganas, estaba jodido en serio. Miré a Paul - ¿Me puedes decir que mierda puedo hacer?

- Ya Vegeta, necesitan salir, mira, yo este sábado tendré una cita. Ven con ella y la pasaremos genial, después de eso puedes llevarla a donde quieras pero se sentirá mejor. Nos veremos en el parque a las nueve de la noche y luego iremos a cenar, anda - me dió un pequeño empujón con su mano insistiendo - ¿Vienes?

- Claro, ahí estaré - dije inseguro, Paul se fue y yo quedé ahí. No me pregunten porque dije que iría, Bulma no quiere ni verme cerca de ella ¿Cómo se supone que iría conmigo a una cita doble? Encima de que dije que asistiría, no me quedaba otra que invitar a Lunch porque estaba más que seguro que la mocosa no iría conmigo. Me fui al hotel, a Bulma no le insistiría más hasta que tenga algo en serio para que me perdone.

**¡Wooooo! ¿Qué pasó en este capítulo? Vegeta quiere de verdad arreglar los sentimientos de esa "mocosa"... Su mocosa. Para esto Paul, el ex de Lunch, lo ha invitado a que llevara a su mujer a una cita doble con él ¿Cómo hará Vegeta? ¿Inivitará a Lunch o le rogará a una Bulma aún triste y enojada? ¡Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo! Donde... *tambores* ...Será la cita doble :O.**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME Y SEPAN DISCULPAR POR MI DESAPARICIÓN, escribo con mayúscula porque siento que así me van a perdonar xD siento que ruego de esa manera. En fin, gracias por eso y por seguir esta historia 3 Un beso y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo niñas 3**


End file.
